Big Penny
"Ah, i just shit my pants, lets get this over with" ~Big Penny Big Penny is (or possibly was) an infamous, eccentric, rapper extraordinaire. Big Penny was brought into the world by way of the Hypothetical Trifecta, wherein Chris, Julian, and Ding Dong combined their energies to produce a being of pure copper.He may also be associated with Master Sword,a fellow man of music. So What Does He Do Anyway? Big Penny dresses in expensive clothes and drags around an enormous penny everywhere he goes. Big Penny is currently signed to Young Money Cash Money Billionaires recordings and is preparing to release his 27th album this month called "Talk Shit Get Pennies". He also funny. Musical Carreer Rivaling the talent of other godly rappers like D4NNY and T-Dub, Big Penny was bound to success since his first album "Pretty Coin Machine". Even though at first it received moderate success, reviews were incredibly bright and quote-on-quote "asked for more". Answering the requests, he released months later the single "Heads Or Tails" which, this time, completely exploded on the market and revolutionized the market, inspiring later musicians like T-Dub and Kanye West. After the initial success, he kept doing hit after hit, finally reaching peak success at Antidollar Superstar reaching over 35 gazillion sales all over the multiverse. To this day, he still is remembered as the biggest game-changer of his era. The Lost Album Even with his extreme multiversal success,there has been one album that has been lost to time supposedly created around the time his "Simple and Clean" cover was released called "Mah Coins N' Mah Pennies" where he just rapped all the names of his coins in his belly which originated the famous lyric "There's a penny inside and its name is Burt". It has been lost for so long that people have debated the existence of the album and its lyric. Alas, we'll probably never get an answer since The Death Of Penny happened. Singles * Penny In A Cup * Heads Or Tails * Simple And Clean (Cover) * Quarter Pounder (Canceled) Albums * Pretty Coin Machine (Oct 20, 1989) * Me Be Vomitin' 'n' Shit Hahaha (Jan 11, 1992) * Musical Diarrhea (May 25, 1993) * Antidollar Superstar (Oct 8, 1996) * The Big Penny LP (Feb 23, 1999) * Copper Beach (Mar 3, 2010) * Common Cents (Feb 5,2016) * Call For Change (Jun 15,2017) * Quarter Pounder (Canceled) Oney Plays Trivia! * Big Penny once released a 90 minute album where he made constant vomit noises on top of nothing but 808 kick drums. * Big Penny's next album, Quarter Pounder, would've consist of remixed samples of him chewing cheeseburgers and drinking soda very loudly if it wasn't for his untimely death. * Big Penny doesnt treat women right and decides to only date women named Penny * Big Penny has swallowed a bunch of pennies and each one has its own name.He has swallowed so much pennies that when wiggling his belly,it makes a change sound. There is even a supposedly lost album about all of his coins and pennies that he has swallowed over the years. Category:Character People Category:Characters created by the Bois Category:Ded